I Can't Get It Right Since I Met You
by solsticecrittendenvivaldi
Summary: Solstice has taken the Aether, accidentally absorbing its essence within her. A writhing Malekith seeks the power which flows through those mortal veins. MalekithxOC oneshot OOC Malekith


**s the one who destroyed Centipede**

**You slowly open your eyes to find that you are in what appears to be a hospital bed. Your wrists and ankles have been strapped to the sides and there are men and women working all around you. They don**What** You ask, trying to understand why you were restrained. **

**s awake.**Where am I?What

**Someone says from the other side of the room. Everyone looks up to see a man in a nice suit, walking towards your bed. He says, motioning to the scientists to leave. The scientists file out of the room and shut the door behind them. **

**s S.H.I.E.L.D.?**A name made by someone who likes to make intricate am I tied up?Just a security didn

**m not hostile now. Can you please take these off?**If you answer me a few questions I

**s lab?**So that** You say. **

**He asks. **

**You reply. He shifted in his seat, readjusting himself in the uncomfortable metal chair. **

**He says. **

**You reply. t try anything.**Don** He says. **

**s your name?**Phil. Phil who might you be?_. Codename: _.That** He chuckled. s your real name?**[Name].Just [Name]?Yea. Just [Name].Now can you take these off?Ill take the ones on your wrists off. Does that sound good to you? that better?Much better, thank [Name], the place they experimented on you blew up about a day ago. You wouldn** He asks. **

**You reply. **

**He replies back. You then proceed to tell him how you were approached by them, how they experimented on you and how you went about with your escape. s what happened.**More or less, yea.I knew they were trouble right from the start, but I wasn** Phil, stood up from the bed and pulled the jacket of his suit down. **

**m sure it was. Well, a deal He says as he releases your wrists from the restraints. You grab your sore wrists and begin to rub them. **

**You smile as you sit up. **

**He replies with a smile. **

**Suddenly you jolt awake. You quickly sit up and try to see where you are. You were sitting on the broken pathway. It was almost morning and no longer were there floating objects around you. You begin to look around for your earwig. You find it next to you and slip it back into your ear. **

**You ask but there is no reply. You ask again. You think as you take the earwig out. You slowly stand up and try to find your way back to the plane. You call out. After a minute of walking you see a familiar SUV parked a short ways away and two people standing outside of it. You shout as you run towards them. Agent Ward and Agent May were standing outside and heard your call. **

**Ward shouts. As you approach he recognizes your face and runs towards you. He asks. **

**You shout in reply. Just then you noticed that ward had a bandage on his head. s with the marshmallow?**Uh well, apparently there was something still left around here that we had to ? You mean like capture?Some creature that came through the dimensional rifts that were created during the you send me out here with THAT wandering around?!I could have been gobbled up!Well clearly, you weren** He replies. **

**Agent May yells as she walks towards both of you. She asks. **

**t know! I blacked out and I can You reply, frustrated by the whole situation. Perhaps S.H.I.E.L.D. sent you out here to get gobbled up by whatever was running around. You certainly wouldn**We should get you back on the plane and make sure you** Ward says as he attempts to pat your shoulder. Suddenly a red shockwave blasts him straight on his duff. You back up in terror from what just happened as Agent May pulls her gun on you. **

**She asks. **

**T KNOW!t mean to hurt Ward. It just happened and he wasn**Ward!Are you ok?May, put your gun down. She didn** He said. **

**Said Coulson through her earwig. May hesitated but kept her gun on you. He said again. May slowly lowered her weapon and placed it into its holster. s going on.**Coulson wants you inside right , what** Coulson asks as he watches the two work. **

**You say. **

**s extraordinary.**She appears to have a quantum field generator flowing within just what is that?How did it make me do that thing to Ward and how did it get there?It could be possible that it was defending it! You too?Try not to lose your temper, _.We dons inside you.

**You protest. They all look at Coulson who thinks for a moment before nodding his head. **

**s let them do their job.s lives flash before their eyes before they die or have a traumatic experience. Itre your own. Fragments stuck in your mind as the scenes flash by. The Aether. The Dark Elves. The convergence. Stuff you barely knew about or never knew are yours to know. Then a new vision appears. You see the S.H.I.E.L.D. plane get shot down from the sky, taking everyone, the people who had taken you in, with it. Suddenly, a voice, the same voice from before rings out again only this time, in English. **


End file.
